


Making Christmas

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Rue takes a quiet moment to reflect on all the people who showed her love in her life(AKA: The Polyamorous Christmas Microfic)
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck & Fakir & Mytho & Rue (Princess Tutu)
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Making Christmas

The warmth of the brick oven was something that Rue looked forward to every winter. It brought her a sense of calm, comfort even. And being able to share it with Duck, Fakir and Mytho meant the world to her.

While they slept upstairs, she began to make breakfast, kneading the dough with her hands carefully. When she had finished, she set the completed ball on the wooden countertop, and waited for it to rise.

Grabbing a sharp knife, she began to divide the dough into pieces and roll them out on the countertop. After layering each piece with cinnamon and sugar, she made careful incisions. With a few twists, she formed the shape of a star, and grinned with satisfaction. She had seen the recipe in the bookstore and had saved up for months to own a copy of the text in time for the holidays. _A few missed meals never hurt anyone_ , she told herself.

 _Heaven knows she had done it before_.

As she put the finishing touches on, she thought about how much her life had changed. A lifetime ago, she would have been happy with crumbs stingily meted out at the Raven’s whim. But since the day she met Duck, she had felt love for the first time in her life. Mytho and Fakir too, had shown her love when she thought it impossible.

As they made their way downstairs, she relaxed in her chair, and drifted off to sleep, a smile laid upon her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
